M
Lists Earth citizens followed by aliens each subgroup arranged alphabetically -- This module is used by Module:Nationality and Module:CharacterInfobox local valid = { (Aesgaard)" = true, "Afegãos" = true, "Africanos" = true, "Americanos" = true, da Nação Apache" = true, "Argentinos" = true, "Atlantes" = true, "Attilanos" = true, "Australianos" = true, "Austríacos" = true, "Azanianos" = true, "Bielorrussos" = true, "Belgas" = true, Pássaros de Akah Ma'at" = true, "Brasileiros" = true, "Britânicos" = true, "Cambojanos" = true, "Canadenses" = true, "Cheyennes" = true, "Chineses" = true, Necessitando de Correção" = true, Verdianos" = true, "Cubanos" = true, "Tchecoslovacos" = true, "Dinamarquês" = true, "Delvadianos" = true, de Ashomia" = true, de Lemúria" = true, de Lyonesse" = true, "Holandeses" = true, "Egípcios" = true, "Ingleses" = true, de Titanos" = true, "Etíopes" = true, "Europeus" = true, "Filipinos" = true, "Finlandeses" = true, "Franceses" = true, "Genoshanos" = true, "Alemães" = true, "Ghudazanos" = true, "Gregos" = true, "Haitianos" = true, "Hauk'ka" = true, "Havaianos" = true, "Húngaros" = true, "Islandeses" = true, "Indianos" = true, "Iranianos" = true, "Iraquianos" = true, "Irlandeses" = true, "Israelenses" = true, "Italianos" = true, "Jamaicanos" = true, "Japoneses" = true, "Quenianos" = true, "Coreanos" = true, "K'un-Lunanos" = true, "Latverianos" = true, "Lemurianos" = true, "Lituanos" = true, "Lor" = true, "Madripoorianos" = true, "Malaios" = true, "Marcianos" = true, (Humanos)" = true, "Mbangawianos" = true, "Mexicanos" = true, Vanir" = true, "Marroquinos" = true, "Narobianos" = true, Attilanos" = true, "Neozelandeses" = true, "Noruegueses" = true, Romanos" = true, Olimpianos" = true, Polarianos" = true, "Poloneses" = true, Pré-Cataclísmicos" = true, "Porto-riquenhos" = true, "Romanos" = true, "Russos" = true, "Samoanos" = true, Diabloanos" = true, "Sauditas" = true, Selvageanos" = true, "Escoeses" = true, "Cingapurianos" = true, "Slorenianos" = true, "Sokovianos" = true, "Somalianos" = true, "Sul-africanos" = true, "Soviéticos" = true, "Espanhóis" = true, "Cingaleses" = true, "Subterrâneanos" = true, "Suecos" = true, "Suíços" = true, "SymkarianOs" = true, "Sírios" = true, "Tailandeses" = true, "Tibetanos" = true, Verdianos" = true, de Titã" = true, "Trans-Sabalianos" = true, "Transianos" = true, "Transilvanianos" = true, da Tribo da Lua" = true, "Turcos" = true, "Ucranianos" = true, "Venezuelanos" = true, "Vietnamitas" = true, "Wakandianos" = true, "Galeses" = true, "Xibalbanos" = true, "Iugoslavos" = true, "Zambianos" = true, "Zanzibaris" = true, "A-Chiltarianos" = true, "Aakon" = true, "Achianos" = true, de Alfheim" = true, Centaurianos" = true, Primitivos" = true, "Arcturanos" = true, "Arthrosianos" = true, "Asgardianos" = true, "Astranos" = true, "Ataraxianos" = true, "Autocronos" = true, "Axi-Tun" = true, do Império Badoon" = true, "Banari" = true, Beginagainos" = true, "Gringamundianos" = true, "Brethren" = true, "Ninhada" = true, "Celestiais" = true, "Centaurianos" = true, "Chameloids" = true, "Cherron" = true, "Chitauris" = true, citizens" = true, "Chr'yllites" = true, "Contraxians" = true, members" = true, "D'Bari" = true, "Dakkamites" = true, "Darbians" = true, Dimension citizens" = true, "Darkurians" = true, of Armechadon" = true, of Tebbel" = true, citizens" = true, Dimension citizens" = true, "Drenx" = true, "Duckworldians" = true, "Elan" = true, of Eyung" = true, of Uranus" = true, "Epsiloni" = true, "Galadorians" = true, citizens" = true, citizens" = true, Dimension citizens" = true, "Felisians" = true, "Flb'Dbi" = true, "Flock" = true, "Fomalhauti" = true, "Fonabi" = true, "Froma" = true, "Gegku" = true, "Gigantians" = true, "Halfworlders" = true, citizens" = true, citizens" = true, "Herms" = true, citizens" = true, "Hodinn" = true, "Hodomurians" = true, "Horusians" = true, Badoon" = true, Centaurians" = true, Kymellians" = true, "Jotuns" = true, "K'aitians" = true, "Kakarantharaians" = true, "Klangians" = true, "Klklk" = true, "Korbinites" = true, "Kosmosians" = true, Imperials" = true, "Krogarran" = true, "Kronan" = true, "Krook" = true, "Krozzar" = true, "Kt'kn" = true, "Kymellians" = true, "Landlaks" = true, "Laxidazians" = true, "Lem" = true, "Levians" = true, citizens" = true, "Luareians" = true, "Lumina" = true, "Lupak" = true, "Luphomoids" = true, members" = true, "Majesdanians" = true, "Makluans" = true, (Aliens)" = true, "Moensiens" = true, citizens" = true, "N'Garai" = true, Canaanites" = true, "Nalrah" = true, citizens" = true, citizens" = true, World citizens" = true, "Olympians" = true, citizens" = true, "Otherworlders" = true, Rex" = true, "Pangorians" = true, "Plasmagenians" = true, "Quons" = true, members" = true, "Rhunians" = true, Imperials" = true, Trolls" = true, "Roclites" = true, "Ru'Tai" = true, "Sarks" = true, Imperials" = true, "Siris" = true, Imperials" = true, "Slavers" = true, "Smokeworlders" = true, citizens" = true, "Solons" = true, citizens" = true, "Stonians" = true, "Strontians" = true, "Taa-ans" = true, "Taurians" = true, "Technarchy" = true, "Tektons" = true, "Traanians" = true, "Tribbitites" = true, "Troxx" = true, "Troyjans" = true, "U'sr'prians" = true, "Ul'lula'ns" = true, "Undying" = true, "Vanir" = true, "Vegano" = true, "Vodu" = true, "Vorms" = true, "Vrakanin" = true, "Vulcan" = true, "Vigias" = true, "Whynnm" = true, "Wilameanos" = true, dos Inumanos" = true, "Xandarianos" = true, "Xantareanos" = true, de Xartan" = true, "Xd" = true, "Xeronianos" = true, "Zen-Whoberis" = true, "Zenn-Lavians" = true, } local substitutes = { "aesgaard" = "Aesir (Aesgaard)", "afegão" = "Afegãos", "afegana" = "Afegãos", "afegano" = "Afegãos", "áfrica" = "Africanos", "africano" = "Africanos", "africana" = "Africanos", ma'at" = "Homens Pássaro de Akah Ma'at", "alaska" = "Americanos", "alaskan" = "Americanos", "américa" = "Americanos", "americano" = "Americanos", "americana" = "Americanos", "apache" = "Membros da Nação Apache", apache" = "Membros da Nação Apache", "apaches" = "Membros da Nação Apache", "argentina" = "Argentinos", "argentino" = "Argentinos", "ashomia" = "Deviantes de Ashomia", "atlante" = "Atlantes", "atlantino" = "Atlantes", "atlantina" = "Atlantes", "atlântida" = "Atlantes", "aussie" = "Australianos", "austrália" = "Australianos", "australiano" = "Australianos", "australiana" = "Australianos", "áustria" = "Austríacos", "austríaco" = "Austríacos", "austríaca" = "Austríacos", "azania" = "Azanianos", "azaniano" = "Azanianos", "azaziana" = "Azanianos", "belarus" = "Bielorrussos", "belarusan" = "Bielorrussos", "bielo-russo" = "Bielorrussos", "bielo-russa" = "Bielorrussos", "byelorusso" = "Bielorrussos", "byelorussa" = "Bielorrussos", "belga" = "Belgas", "bélgica" = "Belgas", "brasil" = "Brasileiros", "brasileiro" = "Brasileiros", "brasileira" = "Brasileiros", "grã-bretanha" = "Britânicos", bretanha" = "Britânicos", "camboja" = "Cambojanos", "cambojano" = "Cambojanos", "cambojana" = "Cambojanos", "canadá" = "Canadenses", "canadense" = "Canadenses", "china" = "Chineses", verde" = "Costa-Verdianos", "costa-verdiano" = "Costa-Verdianos", "costa-verdiana" = "Costa-Verianos", "cuba" = "Cubanos", "cubano" = "Cubanos", "cubana" = "Cubanos", "checoslováquia" = "Checoslovacos", "checoslovaco" = "Checoslovacos", "checoslovaca" = "Checoslovacos", "dinamarquês" = "Dinamarquêses", "dinamarca" = "Dinamarquêses", "delvadia" = "Delvadians", "delvadian" = "Delvadians", lemuria" = "Deviants of Lemuria", "demon" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "demons" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "deviant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "deviants" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "holland" = "Dutch", colony on mercury" = "Mercurians (Humans)", "egypt" = "Egyptians", "egyptian" = "Egyptians", "inglaterra" = "Ingleses", "eternal" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "eternals" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "ethiopia" = "Ethiopians", "ethiopian" = "Ethiopians", "europa" = "Europeus", "europeu" = "Europeus", "europeia" = "Europeus", "filipino" = "Filipinos", "finland" = "Finnish", "finn" = "Finnish", "france" = "French", "genosha" = "Genoshans", "genoshan" = "Genoshans", "alemã" = "Alemães", "alemão" = "Alemães", "alemanha" = "Alemães", "ghudaza" = "Ghudazans", "ghudazan" = "Ghudazans", "greece" = "Greeks", "greek" = "Greeks", "haiti" = "Haitians", "haitian" = "Haitians", "hawaii" = "Hawaiians", "hawaiian" = "Hawaiians", "hungarian" = "Hungarians", "hungary" = "Hungarians", "iceland" = "Icelandic", "icelander" = "Icelandic", "icelandish" = "Icelandic", "india" = "Indians", "indian" = "Indians", "iran" = "Iranians", "iranian" = "Iranians", "iraq" = "Iraqis", "iraqi" = "Iraqis", "ireland" = "Irish", "israel" = "Israelis", "israeli" = "Israelis", "italian" = "Italians", "italy" = "Italians", "jamaica" = "Jamaicans", "jamaican" = "Jamaicans", "japan" = "Japanese", "kakaranthara" = "Kakarantharaians", "kenya" = "Kenyans", "kenyan" = "Kenyans", "korea" = "Koreans", "korean" = "Koreans", "k'un-lun" = "K'un-Lunans", "k'un-lunan" = "K'un-Lunans", "latveria" = "Latverians", "latverian" = "Latverians", "lemuria" = "Lemurians", "lemurian" = "Lemurians", "lithuania" = "Lithuanians", "lithuanian" = "Lithuanians", "lyonesse" = "Deviants of Lyonesse", "orollan" = "Lor", "madripoor" = "Madripoorians", "madripoorian" = "Madripoorians", "malay" = "Malaysians", "malayan" = "Malaysians", "malaysia" = "Malaysians", "malaysian" = "Malaysians", "mars" = "Martians", "martian" = "Martians", "mbangawi" = "Mbangawians", "mbangawian" = "Mbangawians", "mexican" = "Mexicans", "mexicans" = "Mexicans", "mexico" = "Mexicans", "morocco" = "Moroccans", "moroccan" = "Moroccans", "narobia" = "Narobians", "narobian" = "Narobians", american" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", americans" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "netherlander" = "Dutch", "netherlands" = "Dutch", attilan" = "New Attilans", zealand" = "New Zealanders", zealander" = "New Zealanders", vanir" = "Midgard Vanir", "norway" = "Norwegians", "norwegian" = "Norwegians", roma" = "Nova Romans", roman" = "Nova Romans", "philippines" = "Filipinos", "pinoy" = "Filipinos", "poland" = "Polish", "pole" = "Polish", "polaria" = "Polarian Eternals", lemuria" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Lemurians", lemurian" = "Pre-Cataclysmic Lemurians", rica" = "Puerto Ricans", rican" = "Puerto Ricans", "rome" = "Romans", "roman" = "Romans", "rússia" = "Russos", "russo" = "Russos", "russa" = "Russos", "samoa" = "Samoans", "samoan" = "Samoans", diablo" = "San Diabloans", diabloan" = "San Diabloans", arabia" = "Saudi Arabians", arabian" = "Saudi Arabians", land" = "Savage Lander", land native" = "Savage Lander", "scot" = "Scottish", "scotland" = "Scottish", "scotch" = "Scottish", "singapore" = "Singaporeans", "singaporean" = "Singaporeans", "slorenia" = "Slorenians", "slorenian" = "Slorenians", "sokovia" = "Sokovians", "sokovian" = "Sokovians", "somali" = "Somalians", "somalia" = "Somalians", "somalian" = "Somalians", africa" = "South Africans", african" = "South Africans", "soviet" = "Soviets", union" = "Soviets", lanka" = "Sri Lankans", lankan" = "Sri Lankans", "espanha" = "Espanhóis", "espanhol" = "Espanhóis", "espanhola" = "Espanhóis", "subterranea" = "Subterraneos", "sueco" = "Suecos", "suécia" = "Suecos", "switzerland" = "Swiss", "symkaria" = "Symkarians", "symkarian" = "Symkarians", "syria" = "Syrians", "syrian" = "Syrians", "thailand" = "Thai", "tibet" = "Tibetans", "tibetan" = "Tibetans", verde" = "Tierra Verdeans", verdean" = "Tierra Verdeans", "titã" = "Eternos de Titã", "titanos" = "Eternals of Titanos", "trans-sabal" = "Trans-Sabalians", "trans-sabalian" = "Trans-Sabalians", "transia" = "Transians", "transian" = "Transians", "transylvania" = "Transylvanians", "transylvanian" = "Transylvanians", of the moon" = "Tribe of the Moon members", "turk" = "Turkish", "turkey" = "Turkish", "e.u.a." = "Americanos", "u.s.a." = "Americanos", "u.s." = "Americanos", kingdom" = "British", "uk" = "British", "ukraine" = "Ukrainians", "ukrainian" = "Ukrainians", "ukranian" = "Ukrainians", unidos" = "Americanos", unidos da américa" = "Americanos", "us" = "Americanos", "usa" = "Americanos", "ussr" = "Soviets", "venezuela" = "Venezuelans", "venezuelan" = "Venezuelans", "vietnam" = "Vietnamese", "wakanda" = "Wakandans", "wakandan" = "Wakandans", "wales" = "Welsh", "walian" = "Welsh", "xibalba" = "Xibalbans", "xibalban" = "Xibalbans", "jugoslavia" = "Yugoslavians", "jugoslavian" = "Yugoslavians", "yugoslavia" = "Yugoslavians", "yugoslavian" = "Yugoslavians", "zambia" = "Zambians", "zambian" = "Zambians", "zanzibar" = "Zanzibaris", "zanzibari" = "Zanzibaris", "a-chiltarian" = "A-Chiltarians", "achian" = "Achians", "alfheim" = "Alfheim citizens", "alienígena" = "Cidadania que Precisa de Correção", "alienígenas" = "Cidadania que Precisa de Correção", centauri" = "Alpha Centaurian", primitive" = "Alpha Primitives", "angel" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "attilan" = "Attilans", "arcturan" = "Arcturans", "armechadian" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "armechadon" = "Deviants of Armechadon", "arthros" = "Arthrosians", "arthrosian" = "Arthrosians", "asgard" = "Asgardians", "asgardian" = "Asgardians", "astra" = "Astrans", "astran" = "Astrans", "ataraxia" = "Ataraxian", "autocron" = "Autocrons", "badoon" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", empire" = "Badoon Empire citizens", "beginagain" = "Beginagains members", "beginagains" = "Beginagains members", "breakworld" = "Breakworldians", "breakworldian" = "Breakworldians", "celestial" = "Celestials", "centaurian" = "Centaurians", grove" = "Coconut Grove", "chameloid" = "Chameloids", "chize" = "Chize citizens", "chr'yllite" = "Chr'yllites", "chosen" = "Chosen members", "contraxian" = "Contraxians", "dakkam" = "Dakkamites", "dakkamite" = "Dakkamites", "darbia" = "Darbians", "darbian" = "Darbians", dimension" = "Dark Dimension citizens", elf" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", elves" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "darkurian" = "Darkurians", "dilmun" = "Dilmun citizens", dimension" = "Dream Dimension citizens", "duckworld" = "Duckworldians", "duckworldian" = "Duckworldians", "dwarf" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "dwarves" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "eyung" = "Eternals of Eyung", "faltine" = "Faltine Dimension citizens", dimension" = "Faltine Dimension citizens", "felisian" = "Felisians", giant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", giants" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "galador" = "Galadorians", "galadorian" = "Galadorians", "gehenna" = "Gehenna citizens", "giant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "gigantian" = "Gigantians", "halfworld" = "Halfworlders", "halfworlder" = "Halfworlders", "halfworlders" = "Halfworlders", "hel" = "Hel citizens", "hell" = "Hell citizens", "heaven" = "Heaven citizens", "heven" = "Heven citizens", "hodomurian" = "Hodomurians", "horusian" = "Horusians", elf" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", elves" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", giant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", giants" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "inhuman" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "inhumans" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", badoon" = "Inhuman Badoon", centaurian" = "Inhuman Centaurians", dire wraith" = "Inhuman Dire Wraiths", kymellian" = "Inhuman Kymellians", "jotun" = "Jotuns", "jotunheim" = "Jotuns", "k'aitian" = "K'aitians", "kakaranthara" = "Kakarantharaians", "kakarantharaian" = "Kakarantharaians", "klangian" = "Klangians", "korbin" = "Korbinites", "korbinites" = "Korbinites", "kosmos" = "Kosmosians", "kree" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", empire" = "Kree Imperials", "krogarran" = "Krogarrans", "krona" = "Kronan", "kymellia" = "Kymellians", "kymellian" = "Kymellians", "landlak" = "Landlaks", "laxidazia" = "Laxidazians", "laxidazian" = "Laxidazians", "levian" = "Levians", "liveword" = "Liveword citizens", "luareian" = "Luareians", "luphom" = "Luphomoids", "luphomoid" = "Luphomoids", "magzi" = "Magzi members", "majesdanian" = "Majesdanians", "maklu" = "Makluans", "makluan" = "Makluans", "mercurian" = "Mercurians (Alien)", "mercurians" = "Mercurians (Alien)", "mercury" = "Mercurians (Alien)", "moensien" = "Moensiens", giant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", giants" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "muspelheim" = "Muspelheim citizens", caanan" = "New Canaanites", canaanite" = "New Canaanites", "nidavellir" = "Nidavellir citizens", "niffelheim" = "Niffleheim citizens", "niffleheim" = "Niffleheim citizens", "niflheim" = "Niffleheim citizens", world" = "Nightmare World citizens", "olympia" = "Olympian Eternals", "olympian" = "Olympians", "olympus" = "Olympians", "otherplace" = "Otherplace citizens", "otherplace/limbo" = "Otherplace citizens", "otherworld" = "Otherworlders", "otherworlder" = "Otherworlders", "pangorian" = "Pangorians", "plasmagenian" = "Plasmagenians", "quon" = "Quons", "reject" = "Rejects members", "rejects" = "Rejects members", "rhunian" = "Rhunians", "rigel" = "Rigellian Imperials", empire" = "Rigellian Imperials", "rigellian" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "rigellians" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "robot" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "robots" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "roclite" = "Roclites", troll" = "Rock Trolls", "sark" = "Sarks", "sentinel" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "sentinels" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "shi'ar" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", empire" = "Shi'ar Imperials", "skrull" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "skrulls" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", empire" = "Skrull Imperials", "slaver" = "Slavers", "smokeworld" = "Smokeworlders", "smokeworlder" = "Smokeworlders", "solon" = "Solons", "sominus" = "Sominus citizens", "stonian" = "Stonians", giant" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", giants" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "strontia" = "Strontians", "strontian" = "Strontians", "svartalfheim" = "Svartalfheim citizens", "taa" = "Taa-ans", "taa-an" = "Taa-ans", "tebbel" = "Deviants of Tebbel", "technarch" = "Technarchy", "technarchs" = "Technarchy", "tekton" = "Tektons", "traan" = "Traanians", "traanian" = "Traanians", "tribbitite" = "Tribbitites", "troll" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "trolls" = "Citizenship Needing Correction", "troyjan" = "Troyjans", "u'sr'prian" = "U'sr'prians", "ul'lula'n" = "Ul'lula'ns", "vanaheim" = "Vanir", "vegan" = "Vegan", "vorms" = "Vorms", "watcher" = "Watchers", inhuman" = "Wraith Inhumans", "xandar" = "Xandarians", "xandarian" = "Xandarians", "xantar" = "Xantareans", "xantarean" = "Xantareans", "xartan" = "Xartan Deviants", "xartans" = "Xartan Deviants", "zehoberi" = "Zen-Whoberis", "xeronian" = "Xeronians", "zen-whoberi" = "Zen-Whoberis", "zen-whoberian" = "Zen-Whoberis", "zen-whoberians" = "Zen-Whoberis", "zenn-la" = "Zenn-Lavians", "zenn-lavian" = "Zenn-Lavians", } local countries = { "Abysmians" = "Abysmia", "Afegão" = "Afeganistão", "Afegãos" = "Afeganistão", "Algerians" = "Algeria", "Americanos" = "Estados Unidos da América", "Aqirians" = "Aqiria", "Argentinos" = "Argentina", "Asians" = "Asia", "Ashomia" = "Deviants of Ashomia", "Astrans" = "Astra", "Atlanteans" = "Atlantis", "Attilans" = "Attilan", "Arabians" = "Arabia", "Australians" = "Australia", "Austrians" = "Austria", "Azanians" = "Azania", "Azerbaijani" = "Azerbaijan", "Belgians" = "Belgium", "Belizeans" = "Belize", "Biphasians" = "Biphasia", "Breakworldians" = "Breakworld", "British" = "United Kingdom", "Cambodians" = "Cambodia", "Canaanites" = "Canaan", "Canadians" = "Canada", "Carpasians" = "Republic of Carpasia", "Cherron" = "Cherron", "Chinese" = "China", "Colombians" = "Colombia", Verdeans" = "Costa Verde", "Croatians" = "Croatia", "Czechoslovakians" = "Czechoslovakia", "Danish" = "Denmark", "Draburgians" = "Draburg", "Delvadians" = "Delvadia", "Dutch" = "the Netherlands", "Dominicans" = "The Dominican Republic", "Egyptian" = "Egypt", "English" = "England", "Ethiopians" = "Ethiopia", "Europeans" = "Europe", "Exonim" = "Exonims", "Filipinos" = "The Philippines", "Finnish" = "Finland", "French" = "France", "Galadorian" = "Galador", "Germans" = "Germany", "Greeks" = "Greece", "Haitians" = "Haiti", "Hawaiians" = "Hawaii", "Hungarians" = "Hungary", "Indians" = "India", "Inuit" = "Native America", "Iraqi" = "Iraq", "Irish" = "Ireland", "Israeli" = "Israel", "Italians" = "Italy", "Japanese" = "Japan", "K'aians" = "K'ai", "K'un-Lunans" = "K'un-Lun", "Klangians" = "Klang", "Korbinites" = "Korbin", "Latverians" = "Latveria", "Lemurians" = "Lemuria", "Lithuanians" = "Lithuania", "Martians" = "Mars", "Mbangawians" = "Mbangawi", "Mexicans" = "Mexico", "Moroccans" = "Morocco", "Nalrah" = "Nalrah", "Narobians" = "Narobia", Attilans" = "New Attilan", Canaanites" = "New Canaan", Wakandians" = "New Wakanda", Zealanders" = "New Zealand", "Nigandans" = "Niganda", "Nigerians" = "Nigeria", Pact region" = "Nor-Am Pact region", irish" = "Northern Ireland", ireland" = "Northern Ireland", "ulster" = "Northern Ireland", "Norwegians" = "Norway", "Olympians" = "Olympus (Realm)", Rex" = "Pacion Rex", "Polish" = "Poland", Ricans" = "Puerto Rico", "Rigellians" = "Rigel", "Romanians" = "Romania", "Romans" = "Rome", "Rudyardians" = "Rudyarda", "Russos" = "Rússia", Diabloans" = "San Diablo", Arabians" = "Saudi Arabia", Land Natives" = "the Savage Land", "Scottish" = "Scotland", "Singaporeans" = "Singapore", "Slorenians" = "Slorenia", "Smokeworlders" = "Smokeworld", "Sokovians" = "Sokovia", "Somalians" = "Somalia", "Soviets" = "The Soviet Union", "Espanhóis" = "Espanha", "Strontians" = "Strontia", "Sudanese" = "Sudan", "Swedish" = "Sweden", "Swiss" = "Switzerland", "Symkarians" = "Symkaria", "Syrians" = "Syria", "Tanzanians" = "Tanzania", "Thai" = "Thailand", Verdeans" = "Tierra Verde", "Transians" = "Transia", "Transylvanians" = "Transylvania", "Turkish" = "Turkey", "Ugandans" = "Uganda", "Ukrainians" = "Ukraine", "Utopians" = "Utopia", "Vanir" = "Vanaheim", "Vietnamese" = "Vietnam", "Vulcan" = "Vulcan", "Welsh" = "Wales", "Xantareans" = "Xantar", "Yugoslavians" = "Yugoslavia", "Zambians" = "Zambia", "Zanzibari" = "Zanzibar", "Zenn-Lavians" = "Zenn-La", "Zingarans" = "Zingara", "Zolandians" = "Zolandia", } local output = { "valid" = valid, "substitutes" = substitutes, "countries" = countries } return output